1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging system and, more specifically, to a method and apparatus for reproducing image information by means of digital image information signals and ensuing image reproduction signals.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A method and a reproduction system for reproducing image information by means of image reproducing signals is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,953,012. The method described in this patent specification, in which the information content concerning the density value relates to the black value required in reproducing the information, has the disadvantage that as a result of the 1-bit representation form of the image information signals produced by the first and second signal source or signal generator it is inevitable that the selection based on information content in respect of the density value comes down to the simple selection of black reproduction wherever possible. Reproduction of the combined image on this basis, in which, for example, optically scanned image portions and synthetically formed image portions occur, does not allow the different image portions to be reproduced distinguishably.